Stronger
by TreacleTart301
Summary: "You can pace up and down this street all you want! Wait outside of this flat night and day! It doesn't matter because I don't live here anymore!" Lysander shouted.


It's a blustery autumn evening and I stand nervously on the sidewalk outside of Lysander's flat. It's one I know all too well from the years we've spent dating. I reminisce on some of the glorious nights I've spent here, wrapped in his embrace, wrinkling his sheets. I pace a bit, trying to keep myself warm as a cold wind begins to blow.

The apartment is in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood and my ears are assaulted with sounds as I wait. I can hear cars rushing past on their way to more important places. Sirens in the distance tell me there's some type of Muggle emergency. Doors slam from surrounding flats as people rush in and out on their way to exciting adventures.

My focus, however, stays on Lysander's flat. I keep waiting for a light to turn on or a curtain to move, so that I know he's home. I've tried owling him more times than I can count, but my letters keep being returned without ever being opened. I've sent patronus after patronus hoping that it would get through to him, but again they've gone unanswered. So here I am, stalking his apartment, waiting for him to come home so I can tell him what I so desperately need to say.

I need him to know that I made a mistake. I know I've told him the same line a million other times, but this time I really mean it. I've finally realized something. Lysander Scamander is the love of my life. Commitment issues be damned! I want to spend the rest of my years in his arms and he has to know that. I need him to know that.

I spot him coming around the corner well before he sees me. I step behind one of the massive trees that line his street to purposely obscure his view of me. I will give him no chance to see me and take off before I can speak with him. It isn't until he's standing right in front of me, about to climb the stairs to the entrance of his flat that I start to talk.

"Lysander…" I call out. His broad, muscular shoulders become visibly tense, but he pauses long enough for me to continue. "Lysander, please. Can we talk for just a minute?"

Slowly, Lysander turns to face me, but says nothing.

"So I…uh…l hear you're moving. Rumor has it to Moscow. Is it true?"

A slight nod of Lysander's head is the only answer I receive. If I hadn't been studying him so intently, I might've even missed it. I study his face. It looks the same, but there is warmth missing from his eyes. Their ever changing color, reflects the emptiness and blackness of the night's sky

"Were you planning on telling me?" I ask, shifting my weight from side to side.

Purposely avoided eye contact and nothing, but silence. I realize he wasn't planning on telling me at all. It saddens me that he would move so far away and not even send me an owl. After all of the nights we've shared, after everything we've been through together, the idea that he could walk away like that cuts me to the quick. I'm beginning to understand how badly hurt he is by my actions.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" I ask tentatively.

I receive a one word response. "Scorpius"

The sudden overwhelming urge to vomit where I stand takes hold of me. Images of my beautiful Lysander wrapped around that pale, pasty, gangly, spoiled rich brat turns my stomach. "Really? You're moving to Moscow with a Malfoy?"

Cold fury sweeps over Lysander's sculptured face and he turns to continue up the stairs.

"Wait. Wait. I was just messing around." I say, even though it's only partially true. I don't particularly hate Scorpius. I just think Lysander could do much better.

It's just then that Lysander snaps. "I'm so sick of this! What do you have some kind of tracking spell on me?! Lysander might be happy, so it's time to sweep in and shit all over it!" The fury boils over as he practically screams the words at me. I notice a neighbor pop her head out of the window to see what all of the commotion is about.

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbly, astounded by his boldness. It seems so out of touch with his normally forgiving, passive personality. In the past, all its taken is a half-hearted apology for him to take me back, but tonight seems different.

"You can't do this to me anymore! I'm done." There is finality in his voice that says the conversation is over, but I ignore it.

"Wait. Let me explain. I came here to tell you something. You and I were the…." I don't even get to finish my sentence before he explodes.

"YOU AND I NOTHING! You don't get to do this to me anymore!"

I step forward, attempting to place my hand on his forearm. He recoils rapidly, as if my touch might burn him. The reaction causes me to take a step back. "Lysander, I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I swear this time is different."

An ominous chuckle bursts from Lysander's plump, sensuous lips. "Bullshit. It's never different. In the 3 years we've dated, it has never been different. I'm sick of it! I'm completely done."

I move my lips to speak, but nothing comes out. I'm sure I look like a goldfish out of water, gasping for air. I wince as Lysander continues to berate me.

"Don't owl me ever again! No more talking patronuses! In fact, forget you know my name!"

At this point, tears are threatening to spill from my eyes, the ones that are the same color as my dad's. I run my fingers through my hair as if there is an answer hidden between the fiery red locks. I am stunned by Lysander's reaction. I knew things had been tough over the last few months, but I had no idea it was this bad.

I watch as Lysander storms up his steps, tapping the front door with his wand. I see it open just a crack. Turning to face me on last time, he shouts "And you can pace up and down this street if you like! Stand outside of this flat night and day! It doesn't matter because I don't live here anymore!"

"Lysander, wait!" I shout. "How am I supposed to live without you?"

An exasperated sigh signifies his frustration with me "I don't know Albus. You know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger or something along those lines. I'm sure you'll figure it out. You've certainly managed to the other four times we've broken up." With that he steps inside, allowing the door to bang shut loudly behind him. The conversation is over. Nothing I can say will bridge the chasm that has grown between us.

"But Lysander…You're the one." I whisper to myself, knowing he will never hear me.

As I stand outside on the sidewalk, I notice several people staring at me. My heart feels like it has shattered in my chest. I know that I have no one to blame, but myself. After all the break ups and make ups, it shouldn't be a surprise that Lysander has finally grown tired of my games, but somehow it still blows my mind. I suppose I always took for granted that he would be here. Now that he's not, I'm unsure of what to do.

I resign myself to loneliness and start the long walk back to my own flat, the one waiting empty, cold and dark, for my return. The flat where no one waits to greet me or take me into their arms. Tonight I will be alone with my heartbreak.

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _This story was originally posted on HPFF for The Random Song and Pairing Challenge. My prompt for the song was Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and my pairing was Albus/OC, with the specification that it was not allowed to be Albus/Scorpius. I was excited to get this particular prompt because I had never written a Next-Gen story, let alone even one Next-Gen character (at the time)!_

 _I also wanted to take a moment to acknowledge that this one-shot was inspired by an episode of Sex and The City in which Carrie breaks up with in a similar manner to this story._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! If you have some time to leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts on it!_

 _~Kaitlin/TreacleTart_


End file.
